


not according to plan

by sanwios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Pining, Polyamory, Sickfic, drunk conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanwios/pseuds/sanwios
Summary: Kei helps Atsumu devise a plan to get together with Tobio who he also has a crush on whilst slowly developing feelings in the process.— or Tobio has a type and it's blonds.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei, Miya Atsumu/Tsukishima Kei/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	not according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> i love atsukage and tsukikage so why not get the best of both worlds?? 
> 
> also there's a minor mention of blood when atsumu visits and cooks dinner with kei but it's very brief and doesn't go into detail

If Kei was aware of the troubles that were associated with being Tobio’s housemate, he would’ve easily rejected his friend’s suggestion of splitting the flat’s rent and stayed at one of the university halls instead. In hindsight, Kei should’ve known better as Tobio has always been a magnet for annoying, loud idiots with volleyball for brains. With how the setter recounted his week at the All Japan Youth training camp throughout high school, Tobio could just breathe and half the camp would be breathing down his neck in the name of sportsmanship rivalry, attracted to him like moths to a flame. 

It’s annoying how Tobio has this unspoken pull about him, it’s even worse how he was so stupidly oblivious to it. Kei feels his lips form into a frown, the king always pulling him into shit even when he’s not aware of it. 

“So Kei-kun will you help me?” He looks across Tobio and his dining table, a shoddily built IKEA piece that seems a little bit too wobbly for comfort, to Atsumu who’s elbows are resting on the table, his hands interlocked together as he pleads. 

When Tobio first mentioned Atsumu after his All Japan Youth training camp in his first year, Kei thought the twin just wanted to rile the Karasuno setter up because he didn’t have to play against ‘scrubs’ anymore. However during nationals at that year when he personally saw how the two interacted, he couldn’t help but note the way he saw the twin’s eyes linger a little too long on Tobio than anyone else. Kei was sure the next time the two would meet, he would hear news about the two setters being together yet nothing of the sorts happened. To say he felt some sort of relief, he wouldn’t, he never said that despite what Yamaguchi claims. It’s a surprise to Kei that Atsumu’s been pining for this long without doing anything about it. 

Until now. 

“Don’t call me that,” He scoffed at the use of his given name, “Why are you even asking for my help?” 

“You live with him! You guys are friends!” Atsumu lists, “If anyone knows Tobio-kun the best it would be you!” 

For a second, Kei couldn’t help the sour expression on his face.

Friends. 

“We’re not friends.” They are, “Why don’t you ask Hinata?”

“Time zones, Kei-kun,” Atsumu sighed, completely ignoring Kei’s remark of not calling him by his first name, “And Shouyou-kun can’t keep a secret! He’ll tell Tobio-kun.”The faux blond whined.

Sometimes Kei wished Hinata didn’t choose to do a semester in Brazil, he wouldn’t have to be dealing with this. He wouldn’t have to listen to Atsumu go on about how blue Tobio’s eyes were. 

We get it, we know. Kei knows. 

“It’s not like you’re keeping it a secret that you have a crush on him,” Kei rolled his eyes, “Everyone within a 100m radius of you is aware.” He said, an uncomfortable sensation spreading around his chest. 

Maybe he was just irritated at how pathetic Astumu was being. That has to be it. 

“King’s just too dense to realise.” He shrugged, “the only way is to spell it out to him.” 

“But it needs to be-“ Atsumu’s words were cut off by the sound of the unlocking of the front door.

“I’m home.” Tobio’s smooth voice called out, as he took off his shoes with a plastic bag in hand. 

“Welcome back.” The two from the dining table replied with varied excitement. 

“Ah, Atsumu-san,” Tobio’s eyes widened at the dining table being occupied by another person, “What are you doing here?” 

“How mean, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu teased with a sad expression, “Aren’t you happy to see me?” 

The younger setter rolled his eyes before a pout formed onto his lips, “You know I didn’t mean it that way.” 

The plastic bag was set onto the dining table, now in view Kei can see the logo was of the new bakery that had just opened up near the student union. Peeking into the bag, he took out two takeaway containers, one consisted of a small round lemon cake topped with blueberry cream and the other of a slice of strawberry shortcake. At the latter cake, Kei raised an eyebrow at Tobio in silent questioning. 

“Ushijima-san wanted to treat me after doing extra tossing practices so he took me to the new bakery,” He explained, “I saw the shortcake and thought maybe you wanted to try.” 

Kei felt his heart rate pick up at the gesture, a warm sensation travelled to his face. In his peripheral vision, he could see Atsumu looking at Tobio with a fond look. 

“How rude, King,” Kei pointed to Tobio with the plastic spork, unable to process the affectionate emotions, “We have a guest and only have two cakes.” 

Blue eyes glared at him, “You’re the rude one! Where’s my thank you?” 

Kei popped open the lid and spooned a piece of cake, “Thank you so much, your majesty.” 

Tobio scoffed in reply before quickly dipping into the kitchen to get an extra fork. 

“Sorry Atsumu-san,” He apologized, “My roommate didn’t tell me we had company over.” A pointed gaze was made at Kei. 

Atsumu laughed. 

“Here, we can share.” Tobio handed Atsumu the extra fork and opened his container, popping a blueberry into his mouth. 

Kei watched as Atsumu scooted his chair closer to Tobio’s, the two arguing about how to split the cake before Atsumu decided to be a little shit and take a piece closest to Tobio’s side, laughing at the younger’s look of annoyance. An unpleasant feeling simmered in Kei’s gut at the scene, it felt like he was on the outside looking in, like he shouldn’t be watching this interaction. 

Despite his favourite food being served right in front of him, he had lost his appetite. 

—

Even though Atsumu was adamant on not letting Hinata in on his plan, Hinata was already fully aware of the older setter’s crush. 

“How was I supposed to not know?” The orange haired laughed, “We all saw how he was looking at Tobio from across the net during high school.” 

This earned a laugh from Yamaguchi and Yachi. 

Since Hinata’s move to Brazil, the five of them try to video call every other week to catch up, usually Kei and Tobio sitting next to each other to ensure they are both in frame. This time however Tobio was tired from extra volleyball practice and passed out the second his head touched his pillow.

“I’m surprised you agreed to help him, Tsukishima-kun.” Yachi admits, not looking up to the screen as she was writing notes on her upcoming design class.

“I didn’t even agree,” Kei sighed, “He just continued as if I did.” 

“I don’t think Yachi meant it in that way?” Hinata said. 

What other way could it be interpreted? 

“I think what Yachi-san’s trying to say,” Yamaguchi nervously laughs, causing Kei to raise a brow, “We assumed you wouldn’t because of your crush on Kageyama...” 

Record scratch. 

Kei can see how red he turns in the image of his webcam. 

“I don’t have a crush on him.” The statement said out loud mainly for convincing himself than the other three. 

Internally Kei knew it wasn’t anything ground-breaking but it was the first time he’s heard the words being said out loud and by someone who wasn’t himself. When the inkling of the thought of him possibly harbouring romantic feelings for the setter back during the spring of their final year of high school, he thought maybe if he repressed those annoying feelings enough, they would magically go away. Unfortunately but also fortunately, that year was also the time the five of them became closer as a group of friends, hanging out with one another during any free time they got.

By the time they graduated, Kei had no intention of confessing to Tobio as the latter was planning on going to a different university. Things took a turn one day when Kei was eating lunch with Hinata, the two of them killing time before heading to their own lectures, had told him news of Tobio transferring to their university for the upcoming academic year and was looking for a roommate. 

_“Why don’t you two share a flat together?”_ Kei asked, picking out the cucumbers from his sandwich. 

_“I’m doing that exchange in Brazil for the first semester, remember?”_ Hinata mumbled with a mouth full of food, a bad habit from high school that can’t seem to die no matter how many times Kei chastises him for it, _“Besides I heard from Tadashi, you’re still looking for accommodation.”_

Kei didn’t meet up with Tobio until the other came over to move his stuff into the flat. He recalls hearing a knock on the door and feeling the air leave his lungs as he looked into familiar baby blue eyes. 

_“When did you get so tall?”_ Tobio sounded as breathless as he was but maybe it was Kei’s wishful thinking. 

Putting on a smug smile, he opens the door wider to let him in, _“Good to see you too, King.”_

Yeah, he doesn’t have a crush on him. 

“And even if I did, Miya-san developed a crush on him first.” Kei crossed his arms, not looking at the frustrated expressions of his friends on screen. 

“You can’t use first-come first-serve on people’s feelings.” Hinata rolled his eyes, “So what if Atsumu has a crush on him? Tobio’s feelings also matter in this whole thing!” 

“Yeah Tsukki!” Yamaguchi agreed, resulting in the two’s voices blasting from his laptop’s speakers. 

Kei let out a scoff before, lowering the volume of the call, “I get it but I don’t have a crush on him."

—

The next time Kei saw Atsumu was at the university library. He was minding his own business typing up notes of his last lecture when the Hyogo public nuisance spotted him and decided to bring up the topic of their past conversation. His hands were hovering above his keyboard, mid-type when the elder took the seat next to him and pulled out a notebook and his pencil case, zipper attached with a small fox charm and a miniature Molten volleyball keychain.

“So I’ve been thinking.” He started.

“That’s never a good sign.” Kei kept his eyes on the words on his laptop screen. 

“Has no one ever taught you about how you should be respectful to your elders?” Atsumu yelled in a hushed tone. 

“I have but there’s nothing respectable about you.” 

“Whatever, Kei-kun,” Atsumu huffed, “Anyways, I was thinking about taking Tobio-kun out on a date.” 

Kei felt his heart drop at the word date. Of course he would want to go on dates with him, logically it makes sense. So why couldn’t his heart just accept that fact and move on? 

“Like where?” 

“I don’t know I was thinking something cute and simple,” Atsumu was doodling in his open sketchbook, little waves and foxes in the column on the lined paper, “Coffee dates are cute, does he like coffee? I don’t remember.” 

“He doesn’t,” Kei shakes his head, “He orders those sweet drinks when we go to cafes, the one’s where it’s like 80% syrup and a drop of coffee, he has the taste of a five year old.” 

Atsumu chuckled, “I don’t think you can speak, Mr Strawberry Shortcake,” Kei blushed at the nickname, “What desserts does he like?” 

“Haven’t you liked him since his first year of high school?” Kei fixated his gaze onto the other man, “Shouldn’t you know more about him?” 

“We only ever saw each other during training camps and matches” Atsumu pouted, “And it’s not like we live in the same prefecture, you’ve been by his side for five years now, right, who better to ask than you?” 

Kei sighed, almost three years of pinning over Kageyama Tobio? First year high school Kei would have scoffed in disgust. Maybe this is the outcome he needs. Maybe if he can get Tobio and Atsumu together, he’ll see that Tobio is unavailable and he’ll be able to abandon these gross feelings of longing.

“Lately he’s been craving bingsoo from that Korean restaurant in Shinjuku.” Kei continues to type, “We were supposed to go there last week but last minute things came up, you can take him there.” He suggests followed by a shrug.

A part of Kei felt unsettled at the thought giving his and Tobio’s plan to Atsumu but despite to contrary belief he wasn’t heartless and the look of gratitude and hope that radiated in Atsumu’s gaze made him feel some sort of relief of knowing Tobio will be given love in the way he deserves. 

He appreciates Atsumu’s earnest affection for Tobio and the way he constantly wears his heart on his sleeve when the younger setter is around. It’s kind of, dare he says it, kind of cute.

—

Later that day when Kei returns from his study session at the library, he’s welcomed home by the sight of his roommate wrapped in a blanket burrito on the living room couch, which was obviously too small for said blanket burrito from the way his feet dangled over the left armrest. 

“King,” Kei says softly, unsure if he was awake, “You okay?”

Upon further inspection, he can see tissues littered on the coffee table along with a half finished bowl of what seemed to be soup. A muffled groan could be heard among the layers of duvets. Tufts of black hair peeking out in contrast to the pale blue sheets. 

“You okay?” Kei repeated. 

Another mumble. 

“King, you’re going to have to move your face from the blankets, if you want me to hear you.” 

Kei watched as Tobio wriggled himself up so his face was sticking out from the blanket burrito, his blue eyes were half-lidded, cheeks and the tip of his nose were a rosy red, bangs wet with sweat as they clung to his forehead which had a cooling patch on it. 

“Fever.” He mumbled softly. 

Kei frowned at him in concern and annoyance, “I thought you were the king of self-care, why did you decide to do your morning run yesterday even though you knew it was raining?” 

“Thought it wouldn’t be too bad,” Tobio’s voice was hoarse, “Looked like just a drizzle and I had a windbreaker on.”

“Well obviously that wasn’t enough.” He sighed and picked up the bowl to bring it to the kitchen sink, “Did you take any medicine yet?” He asked from the kitchen, a quiet no could be heard in response. 

Kei rummaged through their medicine cabinet, looking through the variances of pills and cough drops until he found the open packet of Ibuprofen. He poured a glass of water and popped two pills out before returning back into the living room, where Tobio had decided to sit up, dazedly looking at the TV which was showing his Netflix recommendations. 

“Here.” Kei put his hand out for Tobio to take the pills. 

Blue eyes shifted from Kei’s face to the two white capsules in hand, a look of reluctance etched onto the flushed face. 

“I don’t want them,” Tobio shifted to the bottom half of his face hidden by the blanket, “I’ll sleep it off.” 

Frustration took over Kei’s expression, “King, it’ll help with the headache and hopefully lower your temperature, come on.” Pushing his hand closer to his roommate’s face. 

Tobio shifted his gaze, once again at the pills, another look of reluctance which Kei finally recognised. 

“Do you not know how to swallow pills?” Kei asked, the question causing Tobio’s cheeks and ears to further turn a bright red, this time Kei’s sure it was from embarrassment rather than the fever. 

“Don’t like them,” Tobio admitted in a defensive tone, “I’m scared I’ll choke on them.” 

Maybe if this conversation took place in a setting where Tobio wasn’t sick and looking all cute and cherry-faced, Kei would‘ve normally taken the opportunity to hold this over the King’s head. However maybe the fondness Atsumu had for Tobio rubbed off on him after their earlier conversation, maybe it was just seeing the mighty king of the court, Tobio, pouting as he wrapped himself in a fluffy baby blue duvet, one leg out showing he was wearing sun soaked ratty Pikachu pyjama bottoms. 

“Alright,” Kei stood up, “I’ll try and cut them up into quarters, can you try and do that?” 

Tobio slowly nodded, willing but slightly still reluctant, “Thanks.”

Had this happened during their first year in high school, Kei would’ve rolled his eyes and told Tobio to suck it up, but second year of university Kei, though emotionally repressed, was so far gone. 

—

As dinner time approached, Tobio was less dazed as he was when Kei had returned from the library. He was sitting at the couch again, feeling a little bit refreshed from the shower and Kei was in the kitchen, getting ready to cook dinner when there was a knock on the door. 

Kei went towards the door and opened it to reveal Atsumu, face half hidden by a mask with a plastic bag from Lawson’s. 

“Hello again, Kei-kun!” Eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled. 

“Haven’t I seen you enough today?” He replied, tone flat but opening the door wider for Atsumu to enter anyways. 

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Atsumu slipped off his shoes, “I asked Tobio-kun about getting bingsoo tonight but he said he was sick, so here I am with care package.” He lifted the plastic bag. 

“Wouldn’t seeing you make him feel worse?” Kei joked, earning an offended squawk from the guest. 

“You wound me, Kei-kun.” Atsumu placed his hand over his heart and walked into the living room, where Tobio was. 

Tobio sniffled before greeting the blond, “Hi Atsumu-san.” 

“Tobio-kun, I brought you a care package!” Atsumu placed the plastic bag onto Tobio’s lap causing the younger to look through the contents of the bag before pulling out a lilac sticky note. 

From where Kei was standing, he couldn’t read what was scribbled onto the note but he could see how whatever was written had resulted in the crimson blush on Tobio’s cheeks to intensify. 

Tobio looked up at Atsumu, eyes clear with an emotion that Kei could only wish to be receiving and softly said thank you before taking out a warm can of barley tea.

“Have you eaten, Miya-san?” Kei asked, “I was about to start dinner.” 

“I haven't, I was going to grab something after I dropped the care package off.” 

“You can stay over for dinner, we wouldn’t mind.” Kei shrugged. 

“Oh,” Atsumu broke into a grin, “Alright then.”

“You’re helping though.” He turned back around to get back into the kitchen, footsteps could be heard following not far behind. 

Atsumu immediately walked to the sink, pumping out some hand wash and briskly washed his hands, the globs of lavender scented suds falling into the drain. Switching off the running water, he waved his hands causing water droplets to fly off. 

“Can’t you wipe your hands with a towel like a normal person?” Kei glared at him. 

In retaliation, Atsumu brought his hand close to Kei’s face and flicked the water droplets causing them to cling to the lens of his glasses, “What are we making?”

“You’re an actual child.” He grumbled and took out a package of tofu from the fridge, “Miso soup with rice, you can start with washing the rice and then the soup base.”

“What? Don’t trust me with a knife?” Atsumu watched as Kei began to wash the vegetables and place them onto the lime green cutting board. 

“Honestly, no.” He replied, “Not really.” 

Atsumu laughed as he measured out the cups of rice into the bowl of the rice cooker, walking over to the sink as Kei moved to begin cutting the carrots. Kei could see from the corner of his eye, how Atsumu easily moved around their kitchen. The elder’s been here a few times due to his friendship with Tobio, there was a period this semester where Atsumu was helping Tobio with one of the modules as a senior and he had stayed some nights over. Kei would know from the ruffled spare duvet on the couch or the hushed whispers of two voices in the early mornings when he enters the kitchen to see the two of them getting ready for Tobio’s daily jogs. 

Seeing him help cook dinner caused Kei to feel some sense of domesticity, it wasn’t unpleasant but it was strange to think how accustomed he is to Atsumu’s presence. He guesses it was a good thing he was used to it, when the two start officially dating, Atsumu’s going to be over way more often. What doesn’t sit right with him is how he strangely feels excited to see the elder come over more often whilst feeling some fear of being left out. Why would he care about being left out? No one wants to constantly third wheel. 

Too lost in his own thoughts, he was only brought back to reality when he feels a sting on his finger. 

“Shit.” He curses as he looks down to the crimson cut on his middle finger. 

“Kei-kun,” Atsumu’s voice laced in concern as he saw the injury, opening up the medicine cabinet to get the first aid kit, “You’re out here saying you don’t trust me with the knife but you’re spacing out?” 

Kei felt his cheeks burn as he rinsed the cut under cold water and leaned against the counter whilst Atsumu was opening the packet of rubbing alcohol. 

“This is going to sting a bit.” He says and gently wipes at the cut, gaze focused. 

Kei didn’t register the close distance until now, seeing how long Atsumu’s bottom lashes were, how the growth of dark roots were contrasting to the toned blond dye job of his naturally wavy hair. It was known that Atsumu had admirers on campus but up close Kei couldn’t help but think how handsome the other was. A voice in his head supplying how when he begins dating Tobio, the visuals the two would hold as a couple. The thought almost stings as much as the antiseptic. 

“There you should be good,” Atsumu looked up, brown eyes locking with his golden eyes, “You can handle the soup, I’ll cut the vegetables since you lost your knife rights.”

Not trusting his words, Kei nodded and took out the Miso paste from the fridge.

Preparing dinner was uneventful after that, some snarky remarks were made but that was pretty much it. Kei was in charge of setting up the table whilst Atsumu went to the living room to let Tobio know dinner was ready. 

As Kei placed the bowls of miso onto the serving mats, he saw Atsumu hunched over the duvet lump, gently shaking the human burrito. 

“Come on, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu ran a hand through the younger’s bangs, “You have to eat something.” 

Kei could hear a sigh from the blankets as Tobio sat up and stretched his arms out, causing the duvet to fall off his shoulders. Atsumu smiled and grabbed hold of the hands in front of him and pulled Tobio up, arm wrapped around his waist when Tobio stumbled forward. The younger’s face buried into the crook of Atsumu’s neck, Kei saw how Atsumu’s tan complexion dusted into a pretty rosy hue, he was almost itching to join them when he internally told himself to let Atsumu have this moment.

—

It’s been a few days since Atsumu took Tobio on the bingsoo date and Kei was certain the two were dating now. Well this is from his deduction of Atsumu’s instagram story after said date, a blurry photograph of two interlocked hands with a blue heart emoji as a caption. Why Atsumu hasn’t announced it to him, he’s unsure. With Tobio, if it comes up naturally in conversation, he’ll talk about it but if it doesn’t, then it doesn’t. He hasn’t had the chance to properly speak to him due to his assignments and Tobio’s been spending more time at Atsumu’s place for the past few days. 

Had this been the early days of living together, Kei would be grateful to have some solitude in the flat as he could panic about how to conceal his romantic feelings about Tobio in peace but now without the back and forth banter, the flat almost feels two sizes larger than what it originally is. 

“Tsukishima-kun, you staring holes into your laptop won’t make your essay finish any faster.” Yachi teased as she looked up from her work. 

Yachi decided to visit Tokyo for the weekend and after bringing her around the typical tourist hotspots, the two returned to the apartment to get some work done before they head back out for dinner where they’ll meet up with Tobio.

Maybe he did need to confide these confusing feelings to someone, recently it seems like they’ve been eating him up inside and as much as Kei wants to repress these emotions further, he’s at his limit and can only take so much. 

“Yachi-san.” He slumped against the back of the dining table chair. 

The petite girl hummed in response. 

“I think I like Tobio.” For a second, he was unsure if the words were said out loud from the silence that followed, his mind unable to comprehend if those words left his lips into the open air of his apartment. 

“You think?” Yachi replied softly, no malice in her tone. 

“No, I know I like him.” Kei said firmly, “I like Tobio.” 

Yachi smiled at him, closing her laptop. 

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“I don’t know if I can,” He looked at her, “I’m pretty sure he’s dating Miya-san now.” 

His gaze was on Yachi’s face, her expression still soft with a small smile playing on her lips, “I think you should tell him, no pressure but I don’t think the outcome will be as bad as you think.” 

—

The three settled on heading to a sushi train restaurant since Yachi said she was craving to get some nigiri. The trio were guided to a booth, Tobio and Yachi on one side with Kei on the other and quickly ordered their drinks of three beers. 

Upon the arrival of their beers, Yachi smiled and took a gulp, “We never get to drink together, next time we’re all in Miyagi let’s go for a night out!” 

“Yachi-san, you have tolerance of steel.” Kei took a sip of his beer. 

Surprising to people who have never been out drinking with Yachi, her tolerance to alcohol was better than the majority of the Karasuno alumni, pretty much beating everyone at all the drinking games. Once she even managed to beat Coach Ukai, sadly Kei hadn’t been present for that night but from the stories, it sounded wild.

Kei could handle a fair bit of alcohol, Tobio on the other hand was a lightweight. Which was why by the end of their dinner, Tobio was flushed a pretty pink and struggling to keep his head up, resting it on Yachi’s shoulder. 

“He’s kind of cute like this don’t you think?” Yachi was running her hands through Tobio’s hair and laughed. 

Kei’s alcohol fogged brain spoke faster before he could comprehend his slurred words, “He’s cute all the time, it’s kind of annoying.” 

Yachi giggled, “Come on, let’s get you two lightweights home.” 

Thankfully the restaurant was walking distance from the apartment, Kei would’ve struggled to support Tobio’s body on a moving train. He unlocked the front door and let himself and Tobio in. The younger stumbled as he clumsily took his shoes off at the genkan and walked towards Kei’s room. 

“King, what are you doing?” Kei asked at the sight of Tobio laying on top of his bed, face red from the Asian glow and lips pursed into a pout. 

“Feel like I haven’t seen you recently,” Tobio mumbled against the pale green bed sheets, “Missed you.” 

The blond’s eyes widened, “You’ve been busy with Miya-san, you guys are dating now, no?”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t miss you.” Kei notices how Tobio doesn’t deny the mention of the older setter. 

“Don’t feel bad about it, King,” Kei could feel the dull sensation of his beating heart against his rib cage, “and don’t say such things, wouldn’t want your boyfriend to be jealous.” 

He thinks he hears Tobio mutter something in response before it trails off and his breathing evens out, indicating he had fallen asleep. If Kei was sober enough, he would’ve walked out to Tobio’s room and just sleep in his bed instead but thanks to the shots of sake that Yachi decided to order, his judgement was clouded and he decided to climb into his bed and cover both of themselves with the duvet and go to sleep.

The next morning comes faster than what Kei would have prefered. He forgot to draw the blinds at his window, allowing the sunlight into his room and shine onto his face. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he first sees a mop of silky black hair and feels a warm arm around his waist. It feels comforting and right. How he wished he could bask in this moment forever. 

“Kei.” A groggy voice mumbled. 

“Morning, King.” Kei almost feels guilty, loving this as much as he did because he would hate to see the heartbroken look on Atsumu’s face. He knows he and Tobio did nothing and they’ve platonically cuddled before but he just felt bad. He gently moved Tobio’s arm and sat up, immediately missing the warmth. 

A whine came from Tobio’s throat as he wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist again. 

“Tobio,” Kei tries to remove the arms holding him, “Let go.” 

He can feel Tobio shake his head against his side, “No, I have something to tell you.” 

Kei can feel himself freeze up, “What is it?” His voice comes out in a whisper. 

“I’m dating Atsumu-san and I like him.”

The blond swallows, hoping it will take away the pain in his throat, “I know that, King, I saw from his story.” 

“But I like you too.”

It was as if someone dunked Kei’s head into a bucket of ice water, the blood in his veins ran cold. He must’ve misheard. 

“You what?” 

“I like you.” Tobio sat up to look at Kei in the eyes, voice soft with no reluctance, like he was answering something as simple as what would you like for dinner. 

“But you’re dating Miya-san…” Kei looked at him in confusion. 

“I am but I want to date you too.” Tobio nodded, “I like both of you.” 

“Tobio, wait…” He was cut off. 

“We were planning on talking to you about it sooner, would you want to talk about it?” In contrast to Tobio’s confidence earlier, he seems almost vulnerable now. 

Kei slowly nods, “Yeah, let’s talk about it.” 

—

Atsumu comes over later that day and immediately senses the tension in the air. It’s not like Kei didn’t reciprocate Tobio’s feelings and it’s not like he wouldn’t want to date Atsumu, it’s just he didn’t think he’d end up in a situation like this. He was just stunned in silence. Tobio beside him on the couch, fidgiting with his fingers, a nervous habit. 

“Okay, I can’t take this!” Atsumu sighed, “Kei-kun! Tobio-kun likes you and I may have developed baby feelings for you, we want to date you, do you accept our feelings, yes or no?” He rushed, ears bright red, gaze avoiding Kei. 

Hearing it from Atsumu further stunned Kei, his heart uncontrollably beating as if it to break out of his chest. 

“I don’t want to seem like I’m intruding.” He mumbled. 

“You’re not intruding.” Tobio spoke, “We want you to be part of the relationship, dumbass.” There was no heat in the tone.

“We know it’s not ‘conventional’” Atsumu said whilst making air quotations with his fingers, “But it’s all about communication.”

“But I’m shit at communication.” 

Tobio rolled his eyes but his gaze turned soft when on Kei, “We know that, I know that and yet I still really like you.” 

“It’s new to us too,” Atsumu reassured, “We can take it slow and figure it out together.”

Even though this territory seemed unknown and new to Kei, the thought of it being explored with Tobio and Atsumu by his side made it seem less daunting. 

“I like you too,” Kei smiled, “I accept your feelings.”

Atsumu grinned, the apples of his cheeks a vibrant red as he pulled the them into a hug causing Kei to flush as well. He pulled back a teasing smirk on his lips as he faced Tobio, "So you have a thing for blonds, Tobio-kun?"

This caused a chuckle to escape from Tobio as he looked at the two and pecked a kiss onto their cheeks and asked what they wanted for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> don't make fun of tobio's inability to swallow pills i hate them too
> 
> twt: @kihrizaki


End file.
